Some virtual reality display devices are released to the market. These display devices may combine a screen, gyroscopic sensors, and accelerometers to create a virtual reality viewing system with a wide field of view and responsive head-tracking.
In a virtual reality system, two or more cameras positioned in different locations may capture images of a common scene. The images may be stitched together to form an aggregate image for the common scene.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.